Tawny
by psychonautsmaster
Summary: An alternate future about the daughter of Ruby and Jaune! The next generation of RWBY is about to begin! Cover art is by Xeroartsu! Follow his tumblr blog for more amazing art!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you sir for stopping by Ray's Stop! Please come again!" The shop owner said to the leaving customer.

The doors opened once again as the shop owner spotted a new customer, a girl in fact, she looked about the age of a student, her hair was a long darkish blonde with a streak of red, she wore a red hood and had armor plate located all throughout her body.

"Kids these days," the shopowner thought "Welcome to Ray's Stop! Looking for anything today?" the shop owner said.

The girl looked strait into the mans eyes, her eyes were shining grey, her face had a innocent look upon it "Nah, I'm good" the girl smiled.

"Okay, just let me know if I can help you with anything!" the shop owner said as he resumed playing with his tablet.

The girl stepped up to the magazine rack to see if the next chapter of her favorite manga was out.

As she flipped through the pages she sighed, "Nope, still the same…come one I want the new adventures of Raggy boy!"

The shop owner put down his tablet, "We're receiving the next issue next week".

The girl put down the magazine "oh, well, my friends keep telling me to just get the books, but that's boring! I prefer reading a chapter month to month! It feels more exciting! Like an adventure!"

"Hm" the shop owner said "That's one way to think about it" as he resumed looking at his tablet.

"Well, I'm off!" the girl said, "I'll see you next week than!"

"Thank you for stopping by Ray's Stop, please come ag-," the shop owner said before a thought flashed through him "haven't I seen that girl before? She was doing the same thing last week too. In fact, why doesn't she just go to a library or a bookstore?"

As he shut down his tablet he leaned towards the counter.

"Excuse me, little girl?" he said, the girl didn't even turn around; she ran away dropping cookies on the way.

"Damn it!" the shop owner said, "I knew it!" as he ran out of the store.

"STOP!" he yelled "THEIF!" he turned around to see two cops walking down the street.

"POLICE! THAT GIRL HAS ROBBED ME! STOP HER!" the shop owner yelled.

One of the cops squinted and sighed "her again? This has to be the third time this month!"

The other cop slapped him across the shoulder "I was getting bored anyway! Let's see if we can race her!" as he ran after her.

"Wait!" the other cop yelled, his friend already took off, it seems he didn't know that the girl carried a semblance with her.

"POLICE!" the running cop yelled to the girl "GET ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

The girl turned her head and smiled "sorry officer, but I ain't suffering through cookie withdrawal!"

"WOOSH!" the cop heard as the girl took off, her red cape flying besides her.

"S-stop!" the cop said loosing his breath, "she has a speed semblance," he thought to himself.

He stopped by a wall panting, reaching into his walkie-talkie "this is officer Doug, requesting backup, we have a code 19, I repeat: a code 19".

"Blondie again?" the cop on the passengers side said.

"Some kids just never learn!" the driver cop said smiling as he blared on his sirens.

They raced down the street until they located their target, "There she is!" the passenger cop said seeing her red cape flying.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! STOP RIGHT NOW AND PUT DOWN THE STOLEN GOODS!" the driver cop screamed.

The chase went on for what felt like 30 minutes, they were making no progress, no matter what the girl was just too fast, they stopped by a dead ally, the girl was completely trapped, nowhere else to run.

"It's over Blondie, now drop the cookies and we'll hear what you have to say at the station," the passenger cop said stepping out of the car.

The girl put her hands up "fine, fine, ya got me! I surrender!"

The cop was shocked, this was the first time she's ever surrendered, he reached in his pockets for his hand cuffs "face the wall and put your hands where I can see them behind your back!"

"Yeah, yeah" the girl said as she turned around, putting her hands behind her back she felt the cold steel of her right hand being cuffed. She smiled as she grabbed the second cuff her self and latched it immediately on the cop's left hand.

"W-wh-what's this?" The cop stuttered.

"Hate to be the bringer of bad news but this is where we break up!" as she swung her right arm in the air the cop flied against the wall hitting his head, knocking him unconscious.

The driver cop stepped out of his vehicle completely pale and shaking "h-h-hey! T-t-that's officer assault, Y-y-you're under arrest!" he said as he brought out his pistol shaking.

The girl rolled her eyes and laughed "oh relax, I didn't swing with full strength" she said as she digged through the knocked out cops pockets pulling out a key to the cuffs "got it!" she said as she unlocked her cuffed hand, locking it onto a nearby pipe.

"And besides," she smirked "I would never do anything to Vale's finest!" she said to the cop smiling.

The cop continued shaking "Y-y-you can't f-f-fool me! I-I-I know you have something up your sleeve!"

The girl rolled her eyes and smiled "Oh how clever of you" she said as she dashed forwarded onto the cars roof and leaped up onto the buildings wall.

She brought out a sword in the air as it transformed into a scythe, she slammed the scythe onto the all, hanging from it, she looked down a the petrified cop smiling "audios, amigo!" as she leaped onto the buildings top, detaching the scythe, the scythe transformed back into a sword as the girl put it back on her waist.

She sat on the edge of the edge of the building and sat down, looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

"HA! YES! VICTORY!" she screamed as she digged through her pockets for the stolen cookies she began munching on them like crazy.

As she munched and munched she felt a tap on the shoulder as she turned around in shock, a tall man with blonde hair and full armor looked down angrily at the girl and sighed.

"D-d-dad…." The girl stuttered.

"Tawny…." The man said, "What am I going to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vale police station, Tawny sat inside one of the interrogation rooms, both of her hands cuffed and her weapon, Surrexit Crescent, taken away by the police.

She sat in anger as she could see her father and an officer talking for what felt like 15 minutes.

Shortly later an officer with short blond hair and dark skin walked in, he appeared to be a Faunus judging from his monkey tail, Tawny knew him well; Chief Sun, she looked up to him sadly as the chief sighed.

"Well Tawny you're off the hook again" as he shook his head.

He unlocked her cuffs, as both of her hands were set free.

Tawny sat at the chair in complete silence, Sun looked at her oddly "Hm? That's strange, this is usually you're favorite part. Don't you dash out of here using your semblance?"

Tawny shook her head "no…it's not that…"

Sun sighed again as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her "what's the problem this time kiddo?" he asked.

"It's just…I don't want to listen to my dad's rants again…" Tawny said.

Sun laughed "most kids your age are used to hearing a parents rants, in fact when I was your age I-"

"Dad's different" Tawny interrupted "unlike most kids who ignore their parents emotions and advice and feel no regret, I do, every time I see dad's anger and disappointment, a part of me just feels like dying…"

Tawny turned to Sun "didn't you use to steal Sun? How did you feel no guilt? How did you shrug it off if you got caught?"

Sun gave a stern look at Tawny "let's face reality here, I was poor growing up, Faunus rights weren't as high as they are now and I grew up in-"

"I know!" Tawny yelled, "I don't mean that! I mean…if you got caught would any officer try to give you guilt? Did anyone you love back than make you feel bad for what you did?"

Sun smiled "of course Tawn, my wife used to be the same as me, but you women have quiet a habit for changing men"

Tawny sighed as she rolled her eye's "forget it…" she said.

"You know," Sun said "you're a very lucky girl Tawn, you're glad I appreciate your dad and all that he's done in the past, if it weren't for him, you'd be in juvie"

"I've had enough of people praising my family!" Tawny yelled.

Sun was shocked "Why? Your father is Jaune Arc, hero of Remnant, he lead armies against Cinder an-"

Tawny slammed her fists on the table "SHUT UP!" she said "JUST SHUT UP! EVERYWHERE I GO, IT'S ALWAYS "oh your dad this" "oh your dad that" YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO!"

Sun sat in silence as he smiled "With that attitude, I think you're the one who doesn't know him".

Tawny looked away "that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, what would you know?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Sun asked.

"What are you even saying, "why don't I ask him myself"?" Tawny thought to herself, "I feel like I've asked him a million times".

Sun sighed as he rose from his seat "Well, come on kiddo, your dad's waiting outside" as he opened the door for her.

Tawny saw Sun carrying Surrexit Crescent in his hands, She reached for it as Sun lifted his arm "sorry kiddo, your dad asked me to keep this away from you".

Tawny glared at Sun "Yeah…that sounds like him" as she walked out of the room.

Jaune rose from his seat as he saw Tawny and Sun "had your usual pep talk?" he asked.

Sun laughed, "Yeah well, I'm sure you can guess the stuff she's said"

Jaune looked down at his daughter and smirked "yeah…I can" he shook hands with Sun saying "thank you again"

"Aw, no problem brother, anything for you!" Sun snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!" he said, "Here's this" as he handed Jaune Surrexit Crescent.

"Ah, thanks" Jaune said as he took it, Tawny glared at him in anger.

"Let's go Taw-" Jaune said as he was interrupted by Tawny's grunts, she began stomping out of the entrance, Jaune sighed as he shrugged and waved at Sun, following Tawny.

Jaune unlocked his car, before he could open the door, he saw Tawny walking past the car, not even looking at it.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked.

"I can walk home by myself," Tawny grunted.

"Tawn" Jaune said sternly "get in the car…now"

Tawny turned her head and hissed at her father.

Jaune sighed, "Get. In. Now. Tawny Arc" he said with anger.

There was no point in fighting or to continue to walk, he would just chase her down, if there were anyone who could catch up with Tawny it was her father.

She stomped to the passenger's side of the car and slammed it shut, Jaune slowly got into the drivers seat and shut his door, He took a deep breath as he looked at his daughter.

"If this is going to be a lecture on how I need to behave you can forget it," Tawny said, "I've heard it a million times"

"You're not getting that this time," Jaune said to Tawny.

A chill ran down Tawny's spine, this is the first time her father has ever said that.

"Tawny…" Jaune said, "I need you to tell me the truth, no more "because I was bored" crap, I want you to tell me why you've been stealing lately".

Tawny looked towards the window "I have been telling you the truth dad…that's part of it anyway" she slowly confessed.

Jaune was surprised "oh, well now, lets hear it".

Tawny shook her head "you know why dad, why don't you connect it yourself?"

Jaune looked away from Tawny deep in thought, a few seconds later Jaune came up with an answer "this is about Beacon…isn't it?"

Tawny remained silent.

"I assume that's a yes," Jaune said.

Tawny still remained silent as she slowly said, "Why can't you ever let me go…"

"Because Tawny, it's too dangerous," Jaune said.

Tawny shook her head in disbelief "no, no that's not it, you're lying, like you always do, it's because of what happened to mom isn't it?"

Jaune gripped his hands harder on the steering wheel as he turned his head slowly towards Tawny "what gave you that idea?" he said hiding his anger.

"Dad, I want to be like mom! I want to be a huntress! I already learned how to build weapons, I already know how to us my semblance! Dad, just let me go to Beacon like mom!" Tawny begged.

Jaune looked down in sadness "Tawny, you're never going to believe me when I say this, but it's better this way, because Tawny, it's a big world out there and…that's not what me and your mother wanted, the world is full of monsters, crooks and thieves, the world is full of hero's as we know it, there's no need for you to go to Beacon"

"Really? That's not something mom would say," Tawny said "she would support me become a huntress! She would support me fighting an-"

"Tawny you have to wake up to reality, you're mother died when you were 3 years old! You're mother was the most beautiful person I've ever met and right before she went MIA she told me to protect you with everything that I have!" Jaune said.

"Well you sure as hell aren't!" Tawny screamed, "I am getting so tired of going to a normal school hiding who I'm supposed to truly be! Do you know how much that hurts? No you wouldn't".

She glared at the backseat, there lied Surrexit Crescent, she tried to snatch it as fast as she could, but was stopped by her fathers iron grip "Tawny…" Jaune said.

Tawny screamed as she opened the car door, she rose from the seat as she screamed "coward!" through the window as she slammed it shut.

"Tawny" Jaune said as he opened his door "Tawny wait!"

Tawny turned around in frustration at Jaune "you're just blocking everything mom wanted for me in life because it hurts too much for you! What are you doing dad, trying to wipe away your memory of her? You're a coward for doing that!"

Jaune stood in silence as he watched his daughter stomp away, not even attempting to chase her.

Jaune sat back down on the seat in silence as he sighed; he slammed his head on the wheel, "Ruby…" he said to himself "what do I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tawny sat on top of her building looking far and wide at the city of Vale's view.

But her gaze wasn't the buildings or the people walking down the streets, it was the castle, the big, shining and blooming castle; Beacon Academy.

"_Because it's too dangerous_," she remembered her father saying, "what do you know?" she said to herself as she looked down.

"I hate you, I hate you so much" she said "my whole life you've done nothing but overprotect me, despite my skills you still treat me like a kid".

"_That's not the life me and your mother want you to have,_" "really? Judging from what you've told me about her she would say the opposite, why are you sheltering me? What are you so afraid of, you've seen what I can do…so just let me go!" she screamed.

Tawny remained silent as she remembered that she was all by herself "I let my anger get the best of me again," she laughed "I want to say so many things to you…but everything you say just manages to piss me off".

Tawny sighed as she rose "well, fine than, I guess I'm to blame for this as well" she said, "_I should just go home, I should just face him, face him and ask him_" she thought to herself.

"Yeah," she nodded "I'll do it!" as Tawny dashed and leaped onto the next buildings roof, she thought to herself "_how many times have I told myself this?_"

As the buildings roofs became lower Tawny found herself able to jump off onto the streets.

She looked at the round clock on the sidewalk, "11 PM…" she said to herself, if she's going to confess to Jaune than she better dash home.

She ran as fast as she could, the wind blowing behind her long blonde hair and red cape "_No one should be out this late?" _she thought to herself, _"I'm sure I'll make it before midni-_" before she could even confirm that thought, SLAM.

Tawny fell strait on her back, her vision completely blurry, her head dizzy, "ow…" she said to herself.

"Oh dear," a voice said, "I'm so sorry about that! Here let me help you up!" as Tawny saw a hand of support, she immediately grabbed it.

"T-thank you" Tawny stuttered as her vision became clearer, she could see the person more clearly, she had a mixture of pink hair with brown in other areas, her dress was mostly white with a hint of pink and black.

"Are you fine dear? I didn't harm you in any way right?" the women said, her voice sounded sweet yet cold, every time she spoke Tawny felt a chill run down, her eyes were a mixture of pink and brown, it's pretty rare that she would run into someone like this.

"N-no" Tawny spoke "I'm fine, really, I was just in a hurry, I'm really sorry,"

The women smiled and giggled, "splendid dear! You know you shouldn't be running about at this hour,"

Tawny blushed "o-oh well, I'm just in a hurry…see I have to get home or my father is going to worry about me."

Tawny looked down at the ground to see papers scattered between her and the women "o-OH!" she said "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't ruin anything did I?" as she started picking up the papers and handing them back to the women.

The women giggled "no, no dear it's quiet fine, in fact; I was hoping into running into someone" as she handed Tawny a packet of papers.

The women bowed "I am what you can call…"a recruiter" she said with a smile.

"A recruiter?" Tawny asked "for wha-" as she was interrupted by the women's finger, she felt its coldness against her lips, she felt like at any moment; her lips would turn into ice.

"Spoilers darling," the women giggled "let me repeat: I am but a simple recruiter,"

Tawny shook her head "listen…mam…I understand you're trying to recruit me for something weird, and while I'm sure you have good intentions…I'm not interested".

The women shrugged "suit yourself, I am not forcing anything upon you" as she began walking away, there was something off about this women, why would someone be handing out packets at 11 in the morning?

"Hey," Tawny asked, "can I ask for your name?"

The women turned around and smiled "my dear, it is as you imply we will meet again" as she turned back and continued walking.

Tawny stood there, papers in hand as she continued watching the women walk off, as she was about to turn around to head home; "Oh but yes," she heard the women say behind her "it is a small world we live in, yes, we can't control our futures…so who's to say we won't meet again? I promise you this dear, if we ever do I will share my name" as turned back and walked away.

Tawny stood there watching the women walk until she couldn't see her in the distance, she looked down at the packet of papers, a chill ran down her spine as she felt her face gone pale; "_Beacon Academy transcript application_"


	4. Chapter 4

Tawny held the transcripts in her hand, her whole body shaking in excitement, "th-this is-" she said to herself laughing.

Tawny dashed home as fast as she could, as she stopped by her house's doorstep she looked back to see the time; "11:45…" she said as she looked back down at the transcripts "Maybe…I can still talk to dad….".

She opened the door and entered the house, her father laid on the couch snoring away, as she walked closer to him she sighed "look at you…even I can fall asleep later than you" she laughed.

She went into the closet to grab some blankets "here," she whispered, "you must be cold…waiting for me…." As she laid the blankets on him "there," she smiled.

As she walked off she heard grunts "thank…you Ruby…"

As she turned around she saw her father still fast asleep, "he must be sleep talking…" Tawny said as she walked to her father.

"Is Tawny…. safe Ruby…. is…. she home?"

Tawny smiled "yeah…she's safe…"

Jaune smiled "Is she…happy? Am…I a…good father?"

Tawny paused as she could feel her face turn red, tears started forming "y-yes," she started shaking "you're amazing…. y-you're brave and she's so…proud of you…. of all that you've taught her"

"No…." Jaune said "no that's not true…. you're the one who taught her everything Ruby…. I'm never there for her…. I can't do anything right…."

Tawny grabbed Jaune's hand in tears "that's wrong!" she said "you look out for her… you make her feel guilt…. But it's not because she hates you…. It's because she loves you and cannot stand the sight of her father disappointed… you mean so much to her!"

There was a pause as Jaune smiled "Ruby… thank you… so much… I have no idea… what I'd do if-if I lost both of you girls…"

Tawny wiped her tears away and put her hands on her fathers shoulders "no matter what… you're daughter will always love you… to the very end…" as she kissed her father on the cheek, she switched off the lights and left the room.

The stars shined down as Headmistress Weiss sat by her desk looking through the windows, she had just finished approving and denying todays Beacon applicants.

So now she had time to herself, time to gaze at the stars, maybe hum a song she learned as a little girl, while in the middle of her song she smiled "you can come out now Alice"

"AH!" a voice screamed as a girl appeared.

"H-how did you know?" Alice said "I've been practicing my cloaking semblance for months and months, no one has bested me except you!"

Weiss laughed "oh come now child, "you were just practicing" be honest with me"

Alice sighed "I was looking at the applicants this year for Beacon".

Weiss rolled her eyes "now what are you so worried about? What teachers or classes you're going to have? What dorm building you'll be sleeping in?"

Alice shook her head "no it's just…. I was doing some digging at the applicants this year and…"

Weiss held out her hand to stop her "you're trying to cheat your way into which team you'll be in?"

"Mother," Alice said, "this is my first year at Beacon! I have been training for this my whole life! The next four years of my life depend on 3 people, I except the be-"

Once again Weiss held out her hand to stop Alice, the child immediately obeyed "Alice, you're letting your curiosity take advantage of you again" she said.

"It's not that!" Alice screamed, "I just don't want to be with some armature or some person who snuck in"

Weiss sighed, "Child, you have so much to learn because-"

Alice rolled her eyes "once upon a time I used to think the same thing" she said "this is different mother, what if we have another problem with fake transcripts?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Weiss said "technology has upgraded so much that it would recognize it, does this make you feel any better?"

Alice shrugged "I…don't know…."

Weiss laughed "oh Alice…here how about this, if for some reason a student with fake transcripts gets approved, don't think of them as cheaters"

Alice looked at her mother oddly "are you serious? That's insane"

Weiss smiled "you may think that, but here's a fun fact: those who have cheated their way into Beacon always end up on the top"

Alice laughed "mother, this is a joke right?" as she continued laughing to see her mothers stern face.

"I won't repeat myself Alice, but never think that way, or you'll end up a fool like I was" Weiss said.

Alice's laughter continued "what? You? Mother you're a Schee, the embodiment of perfection! I still haven't a clue why you would refuse to take over the Schnee Dust Company, I'm not saying headmistress of Beacon is not terrible but, if I was handed the choice between that or the head of one of the worlds largest companies that would be an obvious choice"

Weiss sighed "maybe someday I'll tell you why I refused that position, but not today, right now you must be getting some rest, it won't be long before we make your room into an average dorm room"

Alice grunted, "I'm praying that my new room will be worth it" as she walked towards the door.

"Alice," Weiss said.

Alice turned around to see her mother sticking out her hand "hand it over" she said with a smile.

Alice sighed as she handed Weiss a USB marked "Beacon student database"

"You do know I will be after that again" Alice smiled "I still have yet to fool you with my semblance,"

Weiss laughed "and I will do everything in my power to hide this from you, remember Alice, it is not you or me who controls life at Beacon, it is faith"

Alice moaned as she stomped to the door "goodnight…mother" as she slammed the door.

Weiss smiled putting the USB in her drawer "goodnight child".

Tawny sat on her desk flipping through the transcripts as she compared them to the pictures online "they're fake…" she said throwing them on her desk.

She sighed as she read more of the article "there have been multiple occasions of students using fake transcripts to cheat their way into Beacon Academy" she read out loud.

"Most students found of fraud have had their records wiped out and expelled, modern technology of today has advanced so much that these fake transcripts will be noticed on the spot," she slumped on the back of her chair and sighed.

"So no matter what," she said "it looks like I have a slim chance of actually getting in…fantastic"

As she scrolled down the article she noticed something "but, through rare occurrences, there have been students who have attended without getting caught using fake transcripts or headmaster permission, these students names remain unknown due to falling under the Kingdoms of Remnant law of fraudery"

Tawny paused "I'm not one to believe in theories but…" she picked up the transcripts and sighed "I might as well give it a try…. I'll leave everything up to faith" as she began signing:

Name: Tawny Arc

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Combat School('s) attended: Signal Academy

She continued signing putting down her list of skills and her weapon of choice until she got to the final line:

All students who's applications are accepted are than to be put through a combat exam for a test of skill

She smiled as she said, "no problem, I'll pass it with flying colors" as she check marked "I agree" she was at the final line.

All students who's applications are accepted and pass the combat exam are than welcomed through the gates of Beacon Academy, students must be warned that once accepted, he or she will not see relatives until the end of the school year, all students who's application is found of fraudery will be in violation to the Kindom law of 117.

She looked down at the final lines:

Parent/Guardian signature:

Student signature:

"CRAP!" she yelled as she threw down her pen.

She leaned back on her seat and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's over…" she said putting her hands on her face, her father would never sign this; they would notice her fake handwriting on the spot and reject it.

Tawny sat in silence as she thought about what would happen if she didn't go to Beacon, would she continue stealing? Would she become a mercenary? Or would she just listen to her father and live an ordinary life?

She looked at her desk and spotted a picture of her mother carrying her as a baby, her beautiful black hair and grey eyes shined through the light, her father besides her in tears smiling.

"Mom…" she said as she remembered a time her father told her a story about her "your mother never gave up on her dreams and always did the impossible, no matter what she would say to me "there's always a way, never lose it".

Tawny sat right back up on her seat and nodded "there's always a way!" she said as she signed

Parent/Guardian signature:

Jaune Arc

Student signature:

Tawny Arc

Tawny looked at the finished application, she nodded repeating to herself "there's always a way…. there's always a way…. there's always… A way…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning!" a smiling Jaune said to a tired Tawny "Did you sleep well?"

"I can't tell him I spent half of the night writing down on my Beacon application…" Tawny said, clutching the folded papers in her pocket, she used her hood to hide them from sight.

"Yeah," she smiled and nodded "how about you?"

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night to find out I crashed on the sofa," Jaune said as he continued stirring eggs "and… someone was kind enough to wrap blankets around" as he looked up at Tawny and smiled.

Tawny blushed and looked away. 

"C'mon," Jaune said "sit down, I've got eggs cooking"

Tawny tucked the fake application further in her pocket as she sat down.

"Sunny side up with bacon?" Jaune asked.

"And pepper as well," Tawny smiled.

"That's my girl" Jaune said as he put the plate on the table.

Tawny began chowing down on her plate as Jaune sat on the other side watching her in amazement with his coffee.

"God…" he said "just like your mother…"

"Waph woof mum doo?" Tawny said, eggs stuffed in her mouth.

"Swallow," Jaune said sternly.

Tawny rolled her eyes and gulped down her breakfast, "what would mom do?" she asked again.

"Your mother always was a pretty big eater," Jaune said, "At the time, I've never met a women who would be able to chow down that much, but you and your mother just give the food no mercy" he smiled.

"Food doesn't deserve mercy," Tawny smiled "it deserves to be in my mouth and in my stomach"

Jaune rolled his eyes and chuckled "well it's better than you worrying about your weight"

Tawny gulped down every last bit of her food as she belched, "well I'm off!" she said preparing to dash off.

Jaune grabbed her hood "and where exactly do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get my uniform for school" she lied, crossing her fingers, hoping it would work.

"But doesn't your uniform from last year still fit?" June asked.

"Well… they changed the look for this year," Tawny said "we have to wear all black"

"Hm," Jaune said "well I'm not surprised, since kids kept making adjustments to them last year I can see why they would make the dress code stricter"

Jaune paused for a moment and sighed, "alright, find you're good to go"

"Thank god," Tawny sighed as she prepared to dash off once again.

"Just a couple of things," Jaune said.

Tawny rolled her eyes as she looked back at her father.

"Aren't you going to feel uncomfortable taking off that hood? That was your mothers," he said.

Tawny paused as she grabbed a piece of her cape, it's redness shining, and it had the smell of a field of roses, she clenched the cape in her fist.

"I… I'll talk to them about it…" Tawny said as she frowned.

"Okay…." Jaune said softly "also… you have to promise me something…"

Tawny sighed, "don't steal again?" she moaned.

"Tawn, I don't know how long I can make an excuse for the police," Jaune said "if you keep stealing, you could end up in juvie and I won't be able to do anything about it"

"I promise…" she said, "I'm sure the shop owners won't even let me into the stores anymore"

"Alright…" Jaune said as he smiled "see you soon… I love you"

Tawny blushed "I-I…love you too" she said.

"Alright, alright, don't hurt yourself now kid" Jaune smiled.

Tawny smiled back as she dashed off, leaving pestles of roses behind.

Jaune smiled as he sniffed the air "I'll never get tired of that smell…" he said.

Tawny stopped on her heels as she arrived at the post office, a sign read: "All Beacon applicants, deliver your application here!"

Tawny reached into her pocket and pulled out her application, she sighed and nodded "there's always a way…" she said to herself as she opened the doors.

She saw rows of lines inside, they seemed pretty long, "waiting…" she said "my favorite part"

She spotted an employee, "excuse me, mam," Tawny asked, "do you know which line is for Beacon applicants?"

The lady pointed to the second line, which seemed to be the longest.

"T-this seems to be a mistake…" Tawny said, "I mean… this is Beacon academy, they only select the be-"

"Honey I've met millions of kids your age who dream too much," the employee said, "and I can say you have a below fifty percent chance of actually getting in"

"B-below fifty?" Tawny stuttered "b-but what about those who trained for years to attend?"

The employee laughed, "Ever since the evolvement in technology and a Schnee took over Beacon, a lot has changed" the employee said.

Tawny looked down at her papers again "I… I don't know if I should do this…" she said.

"Honey, you can dream all you want" the employee said, "it's better to try than to just give up, give up and you'll end up like me"

Tawny sighed as she tried to stop her legs from shaking, "alright" she said, as she walked towards the end of the line.

She saw the person in front of her; she had long whitish-bluish hair and wore a blue dress, "fancy…" Tawny whispered to herself as she hummed a song.

"Will you stop that?" The girl demanded, "If I have to wait here for an hour I'd rather have peace and quiet instead of being reminded that armatures like you are applying to Beacon"

"Hey," Tawny said sternly "what gives you the right to say that?"

The girl laughed, "Everything gives me the right," she said "I'm the daughter of the headmistress, in my position, I can think anything about you plebeians"

Tawny was shocked "you? You're the headmistress's daughter?"

The girl smiled "in the flash" she said.

"Wow…" Tawny said "I never knew that the daughter of the headmistress was such…. A brat"

"Wh-HOW DARE YOU!" the girl said, "you best watch what you say in front of me! I can tell my mother to reject you from Beacon before you even board the ship!"

Tawny rolled her eyes, "oh okay, so if you can force your mother to do that, please tell me oh queen, what is the daughter of the headmistress doing here applying for Beacon?"

"Tha-" the girl said "I… well you see"

"Oh no," Tawny said "I shouldn't talk to someone so high up like that! Excuse me while I give up my dreams of becoming a Huntress!"

The girl clenched her fists, "you… listen to me right now, I've met millions of you who think they can become whatever just by ""following their dreams"" she said "let me tell you this; one does not become a Huntress by ""following their dreams"" one is BORN a Huntress"

Tawny crossed her arms and smiled "oh, really? Quick question my fair queen do you happen to know who I am?" she said.

The girl smirked back "you? You're nothing but an immature child who thinks that they can become whatever they want just by sitting on their ass," she said

"I'm the daughter of Jaune Arc," Tawny blurted "and I think I deserve better than being called a "plebian" or a "child"

"Jaune Arc?" the girl said, "you? His daughter?", as she began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Tawny said, "You were just blurting about who you were, so I feel I have the right to announce my position!"

"Please," the girl said "Jaune Arc is nothing but a joke, a laughing stock to Huntsman and Huntress's everywhere, its no wonder you're his daughter, you seem just as pathetic as he is"

Tawny reached in her back to bring out Surrexit Crescent, she felt something stop her though.

"That's enough," a tall man with light blue hair said, he had tan skin and wore golden sunglasses, he held Tawny's arm tightly.

Tawny sighed as she gave up on bringing out Surrexit Crescent, she couldn't risk another night with the police.

"Father, finally" the girl said, "This brat has been pestering me for a while now, if mother forces me to stand in this line for hours on end, I think I'd prefer her to leave"

The man smiled as he looked at his daughter "Alice," he said pointing to her to look at the line.

The line was completely empty as the employee sat at his desk yelling "NEXT!"

"I-I haven't noticed," she said as she walked towards the employee, leaving Tawny alone with the man.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, "I hope her words didn't hurt you"

"I-I'm fine" Tawny said blushing.

"You'll have to excuse her" the man said, "She uses her power and curiosity to take advantage of people"

"Why would your wife force her to deliver an application? Shouldn't she be accepted to Beacon from the start?" Tawny asked.

"She spent most of her life growing up alone on campus," the man said "when the semester stared she would try and make friends with the students, but most of them would reject her due to being the headmistress's daughter, they were worried she would get in danger I guess, so her mother wants her to learn how to socialize better… the only friends she's had were the Beacon staff"

"Oh," Tawny said, "I'm… so sorry"

"Don't be," the man smiled "her little argument with you had been a little lesson for her"

Tawny looked at the girl as she walked back to her father, "I'm finished," she grunted, "Can we go home?"

The man sighed "sure, Alice"

The girl stared at Tawny again, "God forbid you're allowed into Beacon, but if you are, I hope we never meet again!"

Tawny simply stared at the girl as she walked out with her father, he looked back and smiled at Tawny, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Funny," Tawny said to herself, "I think that's the first time I've used dad's notoriety"

"Hey, kid, next!" the employee yelled.

Tawny walked up towards the employee and handed him the application.

"Photo id, check, all lines are filled, check, parent and guardian signature, check" the employee nodded as he stuffed the papers into an envelope, "you should get your response by next week" he said.

Tawny nodded, her smile still stuck on her face.

"Hey kid, what are you smiling about?" the employee said

"Oh it's nothing," Tawny said "I just feel… I made my first friend at Beacon" as she walked out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks guys!" Tawny yelled as she left the uniform store, she needed some sort of excuse to tell her father.

"Thank god the school's have decided to change the uniform policy" she said, it would be hard to escape Jaune's questioning if they didn't.

She dashed forward, uniform in hand "just one week… just one week and it'll all be revealed if I can go…."

She fantasized herself in a Beacon uniform dashing around the castle halls.

SLAM, Tawny was knocked onto the ground by some kind of force; she looked up to see a group of Faunus kids.

"Oh, boy," she said "here we go…" she knew exactly what they wanted.

"Well well well, look what we got ourselves here boys, a public school girl," the Faunus with donkey ears said, "goin home with that pathetic new uniform girly?"

"What's it too ya?" Tawny said.

"Oh nothing, we're just on our way to pick up our Signal Academy uniforms," the Faunus with horns said "and we just couldn't help but think ""we might as well welcome our weaker public school students""

Tawny stared at the Faunus hoodlums "well this isn't very welcoming, shouldn't you have like… tour pamphlets or something?"

The Faunus with donkey ears immediately grabbed Tawny by the neck "you know out of my years in this town I can't stand the idiots who don't appreciate our welcoming party!"

Tawny snickered as she reached back for Surrexit Crescent, she noticed though that nothing was on her back.

"Oh, sorry" the Faunus with dog ears said "we forgot to mention, there are weapon laws here" as he waved Surrexit Crescent in his hands.

The donkey ears Faunus grip tightened as he smiled "Oh we give extra punishments to girls who don't obey the law"

Tawny felt his hand move down her chest, her whole body sweating as his grip grew tighter.

"Oh what's this?" the Faunus with the horns said as he grabbed Tawny's school uniform "a brand new uniform? Oh and it does look pretty expensive, would be a shame if something happened to it"

She saw the Faunus rip the uniform in half as he threw it in the dirt, "oh what a shame, looks like someone won't be attending school this year"

Tawny struggled from the Faunus grip, no matter how hard she struggled, his grip would not let go.

"Just stay quiet," the donkey ears Faunus whispered "and this will all be over before you know it" as all three hoodlums laughed.

"HEY!" a voiced echoed through the street, the boys turned to see a girl with dark blond hair standing besides them, she wore a long jacket and armored boots, her eyes glowed with red along with her hair.

"This doesn't look like what I think it is… is it?" she said sternly.

"Stay out of this!" the donkey ears Faunus said, "Unless you want to-"

"H-hey man," the Faunus with dog ears said "d-d-don't you know who that is?"

"I'm not one to remember names," the donkey ears Faunus said.

The girl smiled "oh, really? I'm surprised"

"T-that's Ku Wan'yu, y-you haven't seen her shows?" the Faunus with horns asked.

"S-she comes from a town outside the kingdom, but she comes in here to perform at bars," the dog ears Faunus said "people place money to see if they can knock her out in a brawl, she's lost no fights! She's like… made of steel!"

"Hm," the donkey ears Faunus said "all talk but no show,"

Ku grinned, "How bout we make a deal? You and me one on one, if I win you give me $500 and you let go of the girl"

The donkey ears Faunus grinned, "that's a lot of money to be asking a student"

"I'm sure your folks gave you money for uniforms," Ku said.

"Hm," the donkey ears Faunus grunted "lucky guess… and if I win?"

"I'll strip for you," Ku said "and you can do whatever you feel like to me," she said softly, exposing her large breasts.

The donkey ears Faunus couldn't take his eyes off them as he smiled, he shook his head "Um…. Uh…. you got a deal!"

"Alright," Ku said, "let's shake on it!"

The donkey ears Faunus released Tawny as she took a deep breath; her vision was extremely blurry as she looked up panting.

"Deal!" The donkey ears Faunus said as he and Ku shook hands.

As he was about to let go of Ku's hand, he felt his hand being squeezed; it felt like it was about to explode.

Ku whispered into his ear "than, let's go" as she threw the Faunus onto the building wall.

The Faunus looked up at Ku "t-that's cheating! We didn't even sta-" as Ku punched him under his chin, he flew up 4 feet in the air and crashed back down.

The Faunus's vision and hearing were completely blurred.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ku said, "I didn't even give you a fighting chance" as she lifted him off the ground back on his feet.

The Faunus moved around dizzily as he swung his fist, Ku just took one step back and laughed.

"How pathetic, who was it that trained you?" she said.

The Faunus did not respond as he swung his fist again, Ku grabbed it and whispered, "try again when you get better" as she kicked him square in the stomach into the window, the glass shattered as he went through.

Ku looked back at the other Faunus hoodlums, who were shaking uncontrollably "anyone else?" Ku asked.

The Faunus with horns screamed as he ran away, the dog ears Faunus reached into his wallet and threw the money to her, he followed his friend thereafter.

Ku sighed as she looked back at Tawny; she was looking up at her in amazement.

Ku smiled "here," she said as she offered her a hand "get up"

Tawny blushed as she grabbed it and rose from the ground.

"I hope I wasn't too late," Ku said "they didn't do anything harsh to you did they?" 

"N-no" Tawny said "you came just in time"

Ku smiled as she looked at the ground, she spotted Surrexit Crescent.

"Here," she said picking it up and handed it back to Tawny "you gotta be prepared next time, don't forget that there's a lot of delinquents in Vale"

Tawny blushed as she thought "oh the irony…"

Ku brought out the money she was given "100… 200… 300, here ya go, $300; that should be enough to buy a new uniform, just tell them the last one didn't fit ya and you threw it away"

"They'll think I'm very stupid for that…" Tawny said

"All business's care about is your money," Ku said "they'll most likely forget about you the next day"

"Thank you… so much" Tawny said as she looked into Ku's eyes, she paused as she said, "odd… you look… familiar…"

Ku smiled as she slapped Tawny on the shoulder "I'm sure that's just your imagination,"

Tawny nodded "yeah… I guess…"

Ku began walking away as Tawny yelled "hey! Are you attending a school?"

Ku looked back and nodded "yep, Beacon, just turned in my transcripts!"

"Oh…" Tawny said, "I hope you make it!"

Ku smiled as she gave Tawny a thumbs up "I have no doubt!" as she walked away, she thought to herself "see ya there…. Tawny"

3 days later at Beacon Academy's headmistress's office.

"Reader ran that it's real…." Weiss said to herself "but… I'm not impressed with his combat experience… he could be killed by the second term…"

She shook her head as she stamped "DENIED" on the transcripts.

There was a knock on the door as Weiss yelled, "come in"

"Got some more for ya," the women said as she stepped into the room, she had long black hair and glowing yellow eyes, exactly like a cat, what stood out about her the most were her cat ears, she wore a white polo with a black tie and black khakis.

"Oh, Blake just in time!" Weiss smiled "why don't you help me with these papers?"

Blake smiled "well, I doubt Nero wants me home this early so might as well" as she grabbed the nearest chair and moved it next to Weiss.

"Alright… next is… Alice" Weiss said.

"This one should be obvious shouldn't it? You and the Schnee family have trained her since she was 5" Blake said.

Weiss skimmed through the papers and nodded "I sometimes wish it was just I who trained her…" she said.

Blake smirked, "so you finally noticed"

Weiss thought of how the other members of the Schnee family treated Alice, training her day and night, trying to teach her the meaning of "perfection", half of her childhood was living on Beacon campus, half of the year she was completely alone, the other half the students would ignore her, who would want to spend time with a younger child anyway?

"She'll learn… through the school year," as she stamped APPROVED onto the transcripts as she put them on the right side of her desk.

"Next up..." Weiss said "Ku Wan'yu…"

"Yang's child…" Blake said slowly.

"Hey Blake," Weiss said as she put the transcripts onto the reader to check if it was real "who is Ku's father?"

Blake paused, "last time I spoke to Yang she prefers not to tell…"

"I see…" Weiss said as the reader read "Legit"; Weiss took the papers out and began to read them.

"She learned combat from Yang herself, who's now the sheriff of a town outside the kingdoms," Weiss said "she went through many trials…"

Blake looked at the photo ID of Ku and smiled "she has Yang's physique and determination… but she didn't go to combat school"

Weiss shook her head "no, that doesn't matter, she has what it takes… as long as a person has been through many trials since childhood, I'm sure they can accomplish a lot" as she looked at Blake.

Blake blushed as she looked away.

Weiss smiled as she stamped APPROVED on the papers.

"Alright next!" Weiss said as she grabbed the next papers, she than froze as she read the name.

"What's up?" Blake asked as she looked at the papers and gasped.

"Tawny Arc…." Weiss said.

"B-b-but how?" Blake asked "we were told by Jaune not to interfere with Tawny ever since Ruby-"

Weiss raised her hand to stop Blake as she looked at the papers "I wonder…" she said as she put them in the reader.

The reader immediately read, "Fake"

"Just as I thought," Weiss said.

"Someone... gave these papers to Tawny?" Blake asked.

"It seems that way," Weiss said "what an odd coincidence… isn't it?"

"Like father, like daughter" Blake said, "Weiss… does this mean-"

"Yes," Weiss interrupted "she's still alive… and wants something"

"We have to reject this Weiss, I know it's hard but Jaune knows what he's doing" Blake said.

Weiss shook her head, "the fact that she has found her is proof enough that even Jaune's protection is venerable"

Weiss looked into Blake's eyes and asked "Blake, what would Ruby do?"

Blake paused, "she… would always find a way to solve a problem"

Weiss nodded, "if Tawny can't be protected, we might as well train her…"

Blake paused again, "Jaune and the council are not going to like this"

Weiss looked down at the transcripts and shook her head "screw the council," as she stamped APPROVED onto Tawny's transcripts.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm home!" Blake yelled as she entered the house, Sun should be working late tonight due to the increase of hoodlums.

"Part of the school semester starting" she sighed; she entered the kitchen as she sat on the chair.

"I hope you know what you're doing Weiss," Blake said as she remembered Weiss's words "_screw the council"_

"He's going to find out eventually," Blake said "we can't hide this forever," she thought about an angry Jaune pulling Tawny away from Beacon, ruining her team and her education.

But something was biting at Blake, something was telling her "Tawny is in danger, that we can all agree on" she said, "if there's anyone who can protect her it's us…"

She stared into spaces and sighed, "if it comes down to that, I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe… until she's ready"

Blake turned to notice a dog behind her; she jumped and screamed "HOW DID YOU GET IN?" as she stared at him in silence, she noticed his black fur and glowing yellow eyes.

Blake sighed and smiled, "you can come out now Nero"

The dog transformed into a dark skinned boy, he wore a black collared shirt and white chained up jeans, what stood out were his glowing yellow eyes and cat ears.

He grunted at Blake "thought I would be alone tonight," he said.

"Nero…" Blake said, "you know I don't like it when you use your semblance to change into an animal I don't like".

The boy smiled at Blake "it's always fun to trick you" he said "next time it'll be a puma"

Blake smiled and sighed "how about some I microwave some fish sticks for us?" she said.

"Do what you feel like," Nero said as he picked up a book off the table and began to read.

As Blake started the microwave she looked back at Nero, not making any eye contact with her whatsoever, he was fully sucked into the book.

"Hey Nero," she said, "what book are you reading?"

Nero's eyes flashed as he looked up "well… it's kind of hard to explain, I don't think you'd like to hear it"

Blake smiled as she opened the microwave and sat the fish sticks on the table "you know how much I love books, c'mon"

Nero rolled his eyes and sighed, "it's… about someone learning of their fate,"

"Their fate?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Nero said "it's a fate that would basically change the world, apparently he wants to deny his fate, going as far as saying "I'll even fight god if I have too""

"Huh," Blake said "even defying god… he must be brave to do that"

"The book questions the reader, do you agree with his fate or not?" Nero said "it asks you ""do you think changing the world would be for the better?""

"Well," Blake said, "it sounds like the writer wants you to defy fate along with the protagonist"

Nero shook his head "not every reader has to agree with the protagonist, that's what makes the book so beautiful"

"Than they shouldn't even be called the protagonist than shouldn't they?" Blake said.

"Maybe," Nero replied, "in literature the main character is mostly always called the protagonist, but what if the protagonist of the book was say an antagonist?"

Blake paused in thought, "This fate," Blake said, "what is it?"

Nero shrugged "I haven't found out yet, I'm guessing they're saving it to the end, all I know is subtle hints"

The night continued as Blake and Nero ate their fish stick in silence.

Blake looked directly at Nero and smiled, "hey," she said, "put down the book for a sec, I have to tell you something"

Nero placed his bookmark and slammed it shut; he looked up at his mother.

"So today was the day," Blake said "headmistress Weiss looked over the Beacon transcripts today,"

"And?" Nero asked.

"Well, she was impressed with your animal transformation semblance and your skills in agility were on par," Blake said.

"Just tell me!" Nero said.

"Alright, alright, well you were accepted" Blake smiled.

"I see," Nero sighed.

Blake looked at her son curiously "odd," she said, "you don't seem cheery, I thought you would love going to Beacon"

"Don't get me wrong mom," Nero said, "I am, being a huntsman sounds exciting but something's been concerning me…"

Blake looked at Nero sternly, "oh," she said "and that would be?"

"Mom," Nero said "do human's hate without reason?"

Blake's eye's widened, "w-why would you say something like that? What does this have to do with Beacon?" she asked.

"During my time reading," Nero said, "I stumbled on a recent history book about the White Fan-"

Blake jumped from her seat, "WHAT?" she yelled, "what exactly did you learn?"

"Calm down" Nero yelled.

"Nero," Blake said, "tell me what you read!"

"Back than Faunus weren't treated equally, were they?" Nero said, "Back than everyone was scared of us, the White Fang was a movement for equal Faunus rights but it was more than that… wasn't it? Violent protests, robberies even riots"

"But here's what got me," Nero said "back than, Faunus students at Beacon ran away to join the White Fang, why? Did something happen at Beacon that made the Faunus students unhappy?"

"Nero" Blake said, "You need to put that stuff behind y-"

"How can I?" Nero said, "If something as powerful as Beacon can be disorganized like that, how do I know it won't happen again?"

"Our newly hired staff is with some of the most talented, most trusted individuals in all of Remnant Nero," Blake said "headmistress Weiss is one of the most powerful Huntress's on the planet, so no, we won't be disorganized"

Nero sighed, "It's not that I don't trust you mom, it's the thought of evil being everywhere, even inside Beacon walls"

"There's no such thing as pure evil," Blake said.

"That depends," Nero replied.

"Well if you believe that," Blake said, "than that's just another reason to go to Beacon, to learn how to stop what you think is evil"

Neo looked up at his mother and nodded, "fine," he said "but if history repeats itself, I will say to you "I told you so"

Blake looked into her son's eyes, they didn't seem satisfied, she could tell.

Blake sighed as she sat back down, "Nero," she said " I'm also guessing you must be concerned on how people treat you at Beacon for what you are"

Nero laughed, "you don't think through my whole life in combat school I haven't been picked on for being a Faunus? A bully does not concern me"

"Than why are you so worked up?" Blake asked.

"What does concern me is what teammates I'll have at Beacon, I have to spend four years of my life with my team," Nero said, "If I'm going to spend them, I want them to be with someone I know I can be happy with"

Blake sighed, "look Nero," she said "at Beacon there is no such thing as a bad team"

"What are you getting at?" Nero asked.

"What I'm saying," Blake said "is that no matter who you end up with, no matter how they are, know that they will be like a family to you"

"Family…" Nero said.

Blake nodded "and trust me when I say this, they will change, but that will all depend on how you treat them"

Nero sighed, "I'll take your word into consideration" as he stood up from his seat.

"Nero!" Blake said "one more thing"

Nero turned around to his mother, "Hm?" he asked.

Blake paused for a moment and spoke "no matter what happens in your life, there will always be someone who hates for no reason, we don't know why or how, all we know is that's the way people were made, even Faunus"

"Don't treat me like I'm 5" Nero said.

"That's not my point Nero," Blake said "what I'm saying is, if you ever meet someone who hates you for who you are, please… don't take it to the extreme"

"Why would I?" Nero asked "you said it yourself ""there's no such thing as pure evil"" so as long as I can change them, why would I ever go to the extreme? What do you expect me to do?"

"Be patient with them," Blake said, "the reason why they would pick on you is because they're afraid, just as much as you are"

"What?" Nero yelled shockingly "why would I be afraid?"

"Now you sound like your father," Blake said as she smiled "always trying to keep his cool"

Nero blushed, "I-um…I better read on the combat exam," he said.

Nero looked at her mother's eyes, they were filled with what felt like guilt, "Mom, before I go… is there… anything you want to tell me?" he asked.

Blake remained silent and looked at her son "when the time comes," she said, "I'll tell you, but please listen to what I say, especially when you're at Beacon, hatred only makes things worse, no matter the side, there is no such thing as pure evil Nero, what causes problems in the world is hatred and ignorance"

Nero turned away and laughed, "hatred is a fools emotion,"

"Keep using your cleverness like that," Blake said "and you might regret it"

Nero walked away from his mother in complete silence.

"Hey there huntsman-to-be!" a voice came from the doorway, Sun had arrived home from work as he saw his son pass by him.

Nero only responded with a smile as he continued walking to his room.

"Hey!" Sun said as he entered the kitchen, "oh fish sticks! You read my mind!" as he sat down and began devouring them, he looked up at his wife "something wrong?" he said as he swallowed.

Blake stared into space for what felt like 5 minutes.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun said as he snapped his fingers "yoo-hoo! Over here!"

"Huh?" Blake said as she snapped back to reality, "oh… sorry about that"

"Were you talking to Nero?" Sun asked curiously, "I'm sure he must be ecstatic to be accepted into Beacon"

"Yeah… well," Blake said slowly.

"Well what?" Sun asked sternly "what did you talk about?"

"He was just concerned about the dress code," Blake lied "he doesn't like the fact that he has to wear a uniform"

"Hm," Sun said as he leaned on his chair "well I was never a fan of uniforms, which is why I hate wearing this thing" he said, as he looked at his police uniform.

"Hey now," Blake said as she stood from her seat "I think it looks rather dashing on you!"

Sun blushed, as he smiled "don't you say it"

Blake wrapped her arms around Sun, "I knew you'd look good in blue," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'm off to change" Blake said "I need to sleep early in order to get use to my new sleeping schedule, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute," Sun said "I have to finish filing those reports on those Signal delinquents, looks like they won't be attending school this year" he laughed.

As Blake walked upstairs to her and Sun's room she looked back to see a cat move under her legs.

She turned back to see it transform back into Nero as he looked back at Blake.

She put her finger on her lips to signal him.

He nodded as he went into his room and shut the door.

4 days later, at the Arc's house.

Tawny sat by her window peeking outside "any minute now," she said, today should be the day when she gets a response.

"3:14," she said, looking at her clock, she tried to stop her legs from shaking in nervousness.

"This will be the day," Tawny said "this will be the day I've been waiting for"

As she peeked out her window again, she spotted the mailman, stuffing the mail in the mailbox.

"c'mon! c'mon!" she said, Jaune could come home at any minute.

The mailman checked his bag to see if he had forgotten anything, as he nodded he drove off in his truck.

With no hesitation, Tawny used her semblance to dash to the mailbox.

"Bill, bill, bill" she repeated to herself, flipping through all of the envelopes until she found what she was looking for.

"Tawny Arc, 1522 South Vale" were written on the envelope, she noticed the fancy Beacon logo near the top.

She immediately put all of the bills back into the mailbox and dashed back into the house.

She began sweating as she entered her room, she slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter to read the moment of truth"

"Dear Tawny,

We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Beacon Academy! Congratulations! All accepted students will be given a checklist for supplies and plane tickets to Beacon. Please make sure you have everything on your checklist ready before the combat exam on the 24th of August (one week from now) and September 1st. Congratulations again on your acceptance to Beacon Academy, we are excited to see your growth as a huntress!

Signed,

Prof. Blake Belladonna (Beacon staff)

Prof. Weiss Schnee (Headmistriss)"

Tawny felt tears form around her eyes as her eyes shined, "YES!" she yelled as she jumped on her bed "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!"

As she jumped she noticed three things drop from the envelope.

"Oh!" as she picked up a ticket marked "Tawny Arc: flight 612 to Beacon Academy"

She grabbed the second piece of paper marked "supply checklist" as she skimmed over what she needed "pencils, textbooks, uniforms- wait" she said to herself, how was she going to pay for all of this? The money she got from Ku was used for the decoy uniform.

Tawny took a deep breath, holding back her panic as she picked up the third letter, as she unfolded it as money flew out, "no way!" she said as she began counting it "$2000! Are you serious?" she said as she smiled.

She began to read the letter:

"Dear Tawny,

You're welcome

W.S"

"W.S…" Tawny said, "that can only mean…."

"Than," Tawny said, "did she knew that my transcripts were fake? I mean, who would receive another letter from the headmistress?"

Questions unfolded through her mind, she heard the door open with a loud "I'm home!" from her father.

"Crap!" Tawny said as she opened her drawers and put the letters, ticket and money inside.

"Coming dad!" she yelled back as she slammed it shut.

As she left her room she looked back at the drawers and said "thank you… Weiss"


End file.
